No Goodbyes
by Fair Cate
Summary: M/L Max finds a non-permanent cure


This is just something I thought about for a while. I haven't seen season 2 yet (unfortunately, I live in Aus and they haven't gotten around to showing it here) and all I know is what I have read from the scripts, but from what I have read, it really sux! Anyway, read, please review and I might post another part soon. Apologies for my grammar! Thanks Fair Cate *****************************************  
  
No goodbyes  
  
"How long do we have?"  
  
"12 hours"  
  
"I want this to be perfect"  
  
"I don't think I could sit through an entire dinner with you and not be with you"  
  
At Max's words, Logan reached out and pulled her around her waist into him, their lips brushing for a moment. They looked into each other's eyes, looking for some hidden emotion in the other person, that single moment of doubt that would make their actions slightly wrong. They stood there for moments, before Max raised her hand to stroke his face and then gently brought it down to hers. They kissed gently; exploring this person they had loved for so long yet have never gotten to truly know. Logan pulled back first.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Max's hand remained on his face, enjoying the simple pleasure of his stubble against her hand. Doesn't he realise how long I have wanted to feel that again? She smiled gently. "We have wasted too much time in the past. I need to be with you. I need you Logan..."  
  
Logan didn't need any more encouragement, but instead took the hand from his face, never breaking her eye contact in doing so, and then lead her to his room.  
  
They began slowly, exploring and discovering with every kiss. Logan gently removing Max's, then feeling the skin below, skin he had longed to touch. Max pulled his top off before placing kisses down the muscular chest, which always was hinted at below Logan's shirts, but which were never fully revealed. She helped remove his exo-skeleton, before smiling reassuringly at him. A simple memory was stirred between this glance.  
  
I know who you are.  
  
******  
  
Max looked at her pager. 6 hours to go. She looked at the sleeping Logan. How long had she waited for this night, the night when nothing stood between them? First it had been their own pride and independence, then the virus. now it nothing. For these few hours of bliss, they could shut out the world and be what they wanted to be - together, without the worry of death from a simply touch. But these hours would pass, as all happiness does, and Max began to wish she could stop time forever. She turned her gaze back to the window and wished that maybe, if she fell asleep, she would wake up and it would be today again. But Max knew this would never happen and she began to contemplate how she was going to survive when these dying hours were finally gone.  
  
Logan opened his eyes gently. He tried to figure out groggily what was casting a shadow over his face and then he realised it was Max. She was sitting upright in the bed; her knees pulled up to her chest. Her dark hair hung over her bare back and she had pulled the sheet around her chest. But he could still see her beauty. The light from the street cast white light across Max, allowing her hair to shimmer with every breath she took. He became entranced by the curves on her delicate back. Max, how am I going to survive after this night, not being able to hold like I did again? To hold you like we both want me to?  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max turned to him, her hair flying in the other direction. She smiled and lent down to kiss him. Logan pulled her to him and ran his hands through her shimmering hair.  
  
Max pulled back and beamed at him. "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself. What were you doing?"  
  
Max's expression changed slightly and she sat back up again, looking towards the window where streetlights were pouring in, disrupting the darkness. "Thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
Logan sighed. "Forget tomorrow"  
  
"I can't, it is so close"  
  
Logan pulled himself up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "Live for the moment". Logan began to gently kiss up Max's now bear neck, gently nibbling as he went.  
  
"Logan, can't you stop it! Tomorrow is coming. Tomorrow, tonight will have been a dream and one that may never happen again unless." Max trailed off, bitting her lip.  
  
"Unless what?" Logan raised his head, trying to catch her eyes, which could never hide the truth from him. "Max?"  
  
Max turned to him. "Unless I go"  
  
"What? No! I won't let you leave again. Things will be fine" Logan tried to pull Max completely into his arms, but she pulled back lifting his face to hers.  
  
"If I stay, it will kill us both. I need to go, to find a more permanent cure than this. Do you really think that things will be the same? I need to leave, so that this night will become more than just a one-night dream. Please tell me you understand" Max pleaded.  
  
Logan stroked her face, gently brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "My beautiful Max. Somebody up there really must not like me"  
  
Max smiled sadly. "Well, at least we will have our day. Its just that now isn't the time". "When did you become so smart?"  
  
"A couple of years ago, I bumped into this really intellectual writer and he has had a profound effect on me"  
  
"What kind of effect might that be?"  
  
Max grinned. This was his way of saying her understood, his way of moving on, of saying goodbye.  
  
Logan pushed Max back onto the bed. He kissed every inch of her body, as if he was filing it away somewhere so that he would have some piece of her left when she had gone. He memorised her entire body, before giving into what Max so dearly desired.  
  
******  
  
"Boo, I can't believe you are leaving! But why?"  
  
"You know why. After tonight. well, I'm off to find something more permanent!"  
  
Logan sat on the couch as Max and Cindy packed some of Max's stuff. Saying goodbye was going to be the worst though. At least she was coming back. Or rather, that is the plan. What is she meets someone else while out there on the open road? What if she meets someone who can walk, who has the money to buy her all the things she deserves, who doesn't have a genetic virus problem? Can what we have sustain this? We survived Manticore. but can we endure the knowledge that the other person is out there, that the other person is alive?  
  
Max and Cindy came out of the room, Max dressed in jeans and her leather jacket, followed by an upset Original Cindy. This is it.here goes nothing Logan though  
  
"You promise to write?"  
  
"Of course Cindy, I promise"  
  
"You better, or else Original Cindy's gonna find you and put a smack down on yo' ass!" Cindy pulled Max into a tight hug. Max clung to Cindy. What am I gonna do without my boo? She looked over Cindy's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Logan, who was turned the other way, looking at the ground while he kicked a can. He then stopped, picked up the can and crossed the road to put it in a bin. God, I think it might take a bit more than that one can to clean up this dump. Max could almost hear his reply. "You have to start small."  
  
Cindy pulled away to look Max in the face. "Ah baby-girl. Go and say goodbye to him, k?"  
  
Max smiled sadly at her before walking over to stand beside Logan, who was back where he started, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" he replied, not turning around.  
  
Max looked away, almost feeling ashamed. "I'm gonna blaze now"  
  
"How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Just under 5 minutes"  
  
Logan sighed out loud. "So this is it"  
  
"For the time being"  
  
"Max. don't feel as if you have to come back."  
  
"What?" Max walked around so she could look at his face.  
  
"If you don't find the cure, its fine. I mean, don't feel as if you HAVE to find the cure"  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel." Max walked away angrily.  
  
Logan's heart fell, almost to the ground. He could feel it sliding even further with every footstep she took towards her bike.  
  
Max threw her leg over her bike. "Catch ya later Cindy"  
  
"Later boo" Cindy said, smiling.  
  
"Max." Logan began.  
  
Max revved up her bike.  
  
"Max." Logan repeated a bit louder turning around.  
  
Max began to move.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Max stopped her bike 10 metres down the street, swinging it around. Logan began to walk towards her and Max carefully got off her bike. Both began to quicken their pace and before they knew it, they had crashed into each other's arms, almost running. "I'm so sorry" Logan murmured into her hair. Max didn't say anything, just cling closer. They raised their heads and looked at each other. They both heard the faint beeping of Max's beeper on her waist. "Guess I won't need this any more" she said, removing it from her hip. She picked up Logan's hand and placed it in the middle of his palm, closing his fingers around it. Logan looked from his hand into Max's dark eyes and before he knew it, his hands were around his neck and she was kissing him with the desperation she had that night at the cabin, a night which seemed a lifetime ago. She pulled away and smiled before walking over to her bike, swinging her leg over it again and roaring up her engine before zooming off down the street. Logan watched, almost in awe. No goodbye then? Logan smiled to himself. He looked down into his hand and squeezed Max's pager, smiling sadly. Now she will always know where to find me.  
  
************************************* Okay what do y'all think? R&R please! 


End file.
